A Simple, Kind Gesture
by Indianakassy
Summary: It was a Simple, Kind Gesture gone horribly wrong. These 4 wonderful fathers have learned why you never give your 2-3 year olds ice cream. Yaoi and 1 general pairing ShuuheixRenji GrimmjowxUlquiorra AizenxGin and KenseixOC:Kairi


Title: A Simple Kind Gesture  
Pairings: ShuuheixRenji KenseixOC GrimmjowxUlquiorra and AizenxGin  
Disclaimers Galore!  
- Bleach is not mine, it is all owned by Kubo Sensei  
- Kairi however is mine, as she is my OC as is Takuya  
-The characters Takahiro, Ai, Hibiki and Yuki all belong to the awesome LokivsAnubis. I received her permission to use them in this story since she wanted to see this written :P

A/n: This fic features mostly Yaoi pairings as well as Kairi from my other story For You I Will. This has no relation to FYIW. This is simply a total crack fic my friend and I came up with earlier today that I decided to write. Hope you guys get a good laugh out of this or heck, even just a smile (:

* * *

It started out as a simple, kind gesture. Kensei, Renji, Grimmjow and Gin had agreed to take the kids away for the day to give their spouses some time off. Lord knew they deserved it, but now that their husbands had returned, they immediately began to regret their decision.

"What happened?" Shuuhei asked in disbelief as he looked his son over.

"There had better be a good explanation for this" Aizen said coolly as he looked straight at Gin.

Ulquiorra said nothing but it was pretty clear to everyone around him that he probably wanted to kill Grimmjow at the moment.

"Which one of you was stupid enough to do this?" Kairi asked while glaring daggers at Kensei.

Immediately all eyes were on Renji as Kensei, Gin and Grimmjow all pointed to him simultaneously.

"H-Hey, how is this fair!" Renji complained

"You get the blame because it was your idea in the first place!" Grimmjow snarled causing Renji to take a step back.

"But the rest of you went along with it!"

'And what fools we were for listening to you" Gin commented

"You're the one who forgot the napkins" Kensei pointed out

"Look who's talking Mr. Voice of Reason, why didn't you just stop them before it got out of hand!?"

They continued to go at it for a few more moments until Kairi finally spoke up, her reiatsu flaring dangerously high.

"Would all four of you idiots just shut up already?"

It had its intended effect as the four idiots stopped immediately and slinked back from the angry mother.

Sighing Shuuhei rubbed the temples on his forehead before calmly speaking.

"Let's try this again Renji, from the beginning, what happened?"

Renji scratched the back of his head "Well you know we took the kids out and things were just fine, until we were heading home…."

"_Daddy wook!" A 2 year old Takahiro pulled on his father's ponytail and pointed at an upcoming building. _

_Renji looked to see what exactly his son was pointing at and then he saw it, an ice cream shop. Grinning Renji turned to the other three and their own children. _

"_Hey, why don't we stop and get some ice cream before taking them home."_

_The question was followed almost immediately by a no from the remaining dads. They felt they would be better off not having to explain the mess that was bound to follow if they got the ice cream. _

"_But-"_

"_NO" _

_The kids picked up pretty quickly what was going on and began to protest. The loudest probably being Grimmjow's daughter, Ai who was now on the floor throwing a tantrum. The twins Hibiki and Yuki pulled on either side of Gins pant leg looking up at him, eyes silently pleading to have some ice cream._

_Kensei heard a whimper turned to the small boy in his arms "Don't start-"_

_It was too late though, already little Takuya was giving his father his best puppy dog pout and like a domino effect, each of them began to fold. 10 minutes and 30 bucks later they sat down outside as each child happily received their very first ice cream cone._

"From there it just went downhill" Renji sighed.

He wasn't kidding. As the parents surveyed the damage they couldn't even begin to comprehend how it got to be this bad. The twins were merely sticky from the melted ice cream but the same couldn't be said about the other three. It was all over their faces and hands and in Ai's case, all over her clothes as well. Takuya had crushed cone bits in his hair and, god only knows how it got there, ice cream inside his shirt and down his back. Takahiro was probably the worst off with everything the other children had as well as a glob of ice cream on his head, the cone still attached.

"How did they even manage half of this?" Shuuhei asked

"If I didn't know any better I would say it looks like they threw it at each other." Kairi commented.

Nobody missed the 4 of them shifting uncomfortably as her words.

"Not at first" Kensei said

"You know Takahiro and Takuya like to annoy each other at times" Renji said "Well, this was one of those times."

"_mmm.." Takahiro slurped on his ice cream happily. _

_They couldn't have been sitting more than 5 minutes when Takuya began to complain Takahiro was too close to him and Takahiro protesting just as loudly that he wasn't. _

"_Just be quiet and eat your ice cream" Renji said to the two of them. _

_What happened next would remain etched in many passerbies' minds forever and it would be grounds to indefinitely ban the 4 families from setting foot in the ice cream shop for years to come. Completely ignoring Renji the two continued to yell their displeasure at one another until Takuya threw his ice cream at Takahiro. As luck would have it, the ice cream missed Takahiro but landed on Ai's clothes. Without missing a beat the small girl was quickly on her feet and had quickly taken Takuya's ice cream and smeared it all over him. When Takuya began to cry Takahiro tugged on Ai's clothes while calling her a big bully. The poor child didn't see it coming as his ice cream was suddenly on him and in his hair. _

_Kensei and Renji were quickly on their feet to help their children while Grimmjow pried Ai off of them. With all the noise and commotion Yuki began to cry while Hibiki hid behind Gin who had managed to move his two safely out of the line of fire. Shortly thereafter the manager came outside to sort out the commotion and escort them off the premises_

Nobody moved as they tried to process the story they had just been told. Unbelievable! Only they could manage to pull off something like this. Looking around they noticed Ulquiorra had already dragged Grimmjow off towards home to deal with him and honestly he probably had the right idea because they were in so much trouble for what happened today. The remaining three gave a small gulp in fear as they met three angry gazes.

That night, 10 Bathes 4 bedtime stories and 1 piggyback ride later, each child was tucked into bed exhausted after a long eventful day. Kairi and the other "mothers" turned in as well also tired after what was supposed to have been a relaxing day. And downstairs in each house slept a husband on the couch.

Read and Review Please!


End file.
